With the growing aging population, more and more elderly people are taking prescribed medications for different health conditions. Many elderly people use a conventional pillbox to assist them in taking medications. However, it can be frustrating and confusing for the elderly people to manage the medication taking process and to comply with the medication taking requirements, especially for those elderly people who live by themselves.